


by candlelight

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, a little fluff at the end because what's a jazzy fic without it huh?, sasha survives liberio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: armin stops by mikasa and sasha’s sleeping quarters to drop off some paperwork for mikasa, but what he finds instead is his girlfriend...wearing...a towel. a-and nothing else. requested by anonie on tumblr.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this draft sitting in google docs for months but I finally picked back up on it earlier this week! wrote a whole chunk in one day, then added bits and pieces over the past couple of days. it's currently 1am where I am, almost two actually...I'm sleepy. please enjoy. and to my sweet anonie, I'm sorry for the delay.

“a — armin! what are you doing here?” hand clenching around a slipping towel that barely covers her breasts now, hanging just right in the middle til it falls between creamy legs that stand at an inward angle, awkward almost.

“I needed to speak with mikasa. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were…” he swallows, voice trailing off as his gaze drifts to other places. respectfully.

“i — it’s okay. you didn’t know.”

“right. um.” he sets the manila folder on the stand nearest him. “can you have mikasa look over this when she gets back? it’s imperative that she gets back with hange as soon as possible.”

she has a feeling where her friend may be, just as he. but they do not say. “can do.”

he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, lips pressing, but he is smiling. their eyes meet and his heart stammers, deciding now that it is a good time to turn around and give her privacy. “how’s your wound holding up? I meant to ask you how you were doing.”

“I’m okay! I don’t need the gauze anymore. now all I really need to worry about is not doing anything too strenuous on my body.”

“good. that’s...good.”

she hums, bottom lip through teeth. her hold on the towel is released and drops to the floor, falling silent on oblivious ears. they’ve only been recently intimate, so barring herself completely to him now leaves her dewy skin on fire. before she can even stop herself, she’s padding over to his backside.

“hey, sasha?”

“yeah?”

he is a little startled. _why does her voice sound so cl_ — _oh_.

her arms slip between his until they wrap around his torso, squeezing his middle gently. he can feel her breasts flatten against his back, can feel her pebbled nipples through the polyester of his shirt. she dips her face into his shoulder. he leans his cheek against the crown of her head. “I’ve missed you.” he sighs.

“can I tell you something?”

“yeah?”

“I’ve missed you, too.” she turns to kiss his cheek, but he moves, and ends up getting the corner of his mouth instead. she’s had to sit a few missions out after the attack on liberio. she did not go quietly, much to jean’s irritation as he and connie had to literally drag her from the meeting room.

armin’s lips tug to the left, lopsided, and he swoops in to return the favor. kissing her from the side is only satisfactory for so long until he’s making a one-eighty and pulling her naked body flush against him with one arm, hand flat against her spine. the other scrambles behind to lock the door before he is pushed against it out of enthusiasm. the night is quiet. 

“careful,” he breathes as he moves to cup her face, thumbs stroking her flushed cheekbones. a gentle reminder that they could be discovered at any point, that any moment mikasa can come back and wonder why her own room is shut with her blonde friend on the other side, between her roommate’s legs.

“sorry,” she whispers, toying with the first button. “can I?”

_“yes.”_

she fumbles a bit out of nerves, but pushing the blue fabric down every dip of the muscle protruding his arms is satisfactory. he may have been the weakest in their training corps but it is that _mind_ of his that made up for where he fell behind. little did she know at the time, though, was that that frail boy still had some muscle definition to him and after turning into a titan those abs came out of _nowhere._

their nipples touch and she shivers. she is far from cold.

 _“ah,_ love.” now she sits atop him on her bed, rocking her hips back and forth, he leaning back with his palms facedown on the mattress, watching her ride him. “be careful,” he can’t help but murmur under his breath, brushing his thumb against her ribcage. “are you comfortable?” the same hand travels to her back, adjusting himself so he is leaning towards her instead of the alternative just moments before. palm flat, pulling her close.

sasha moans in reply, nodding, arm draping around his neck as he does. she wishes she had the power of the titans just so she could heal as fast as he. “this is good. this feels...really good.” but she’s only human. _“god_ , I needed this.” nice and easy.

so when he angles her chin up to run his tongue up her neck and down again, she turns into a puddle of _nerves_ and every sensation shoots right down to her core, making her clench around his girth. he groans, thrusting back up into her in appreciation. her mouth forms into a little _oh_ , fingers digging into the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling back and tugging. 

“I needed _you.”_ it almost comes off as a growl against her hot skin and she’s under him. he moves her so fast that her head spins, but he’s inside of her again and _deeper_ this time, and at this point it doesn’t even matter anymore. lightheadedness passes and her fingernails are digging into his back while hers arches.

 _“armin,”_ she cries, but she chokes it back. when his name escapes her lips, it’s just above a whisper, but it’s possibly the raunchiest note she’s ever sung — eyebrows scrunched, doe eyes on his.

he moans, lapsing in control. he snaps his hips forward. harder.

“you’re so beautiful,” he praises, holding her open by her inner thighs. she’s so wet that the sounds emitting from her weeping walls almost push him over the edge just like _that_. he has been apart from her for far too long, having only had time for fleeting gazes and gentle brushes of the hand before resuming their duties for _weeks_.

 _“mm_ — don’t stop.” begging. cupping her breasts, eyes a flutter. maybe if she lies still, at this angle, that coiling feeling in her belly will burst into flame. each time he pulls back sends more vibrations to her walls and it is making her _euphoric_.

“you want me to go faster now, don’t you?”

_“yes!”_

_as you wish_.

he leans down to kiss her, hands moving north. the stitches from her wound are a little itchy when his chest brushes against them, but it serves as a reminder to not put his whole weight on her. palm curving over knee, armin pulls her leg over his hip, hitching it there. the other buries in her hair, and he’s _going_. his lips leave hers to travel over her throat before he settles there, muffling his own cries of ecstasy into her skin.

sasha’s eyes roll, toes curling, and her orgasm is _shattering_. with her arms thrown around his neck, her teeth come down onto armin’s shoulder to silence her oncoming scream and he winces, but he _takes_ it. he already feels the telltale signs of his damaged skin beginning to renew.

“oh my god,” sasha pants. “oh my god, I’m so sorry.” embarrassed as she comes to realization of what she had done. her bites can be a little...supernatural at times. how her canines have the strength of a mindless titan, she has _no_ idea -

armin laughs. “it’s okay. I’m okay.” kisses her. “see?”

she rubs the formerly damaged skin, the last of the steam evaporating above them. “oh. um.” she blushes for a different reason. “did you —“

“ah, no. I…”

“let’s keep going.”

“I — _oh,”_ he chuckles as she begins bucking up into him. “not wasting time, are you?”

“nope,” her lips pop on the _p_ , giving his ass a playful smack. “get goin’, now.”

“yes, ma’am.”

“do you want me to get on top again, or... _oh_. _oh_.” his lips latching onto her nipple makes her clench around him again, and the aftershocks of him pulling out are slowly building up once more. “that’s not _fair,”_ she whines. “you _know_ what that _does_ to me.”

“I do.” working his way back up her throat, across her jawline, seeking out her lips in the dwindling candlelight. they moan in unison. she reaches up to twine her arms around his neck.

“but I want _you_ to come,” she enunciates between kisses.

he hums. “where?” toys. a little coy.

she pretends to think about it, playing along. she likes this game. “depends on how much you wanna _clean up.”_ starting from the base of his throat with her tongue, dragging north. armin whimpers. she’s got him, now.

“i - _inside?”_ the anticipation alone makes his balls tight.

“m _hm.”_ latching onto his earlobe now, sucking.

“s - shit, angel, if you keep doing that I’m going to - I’m - keep clenching me, yes. _yes_.” 

she knows _just_ what to do to take him to that blissful end, and with a soft cry of her name he’s coming inside her. eyes fluttering shut, thick eyebrows furrowing, armin sees white behind his eyelids before he collapses into sasha’s awaiting arms, where she holds him just as he held her before.

brushing his bangs back, sasha dips and kisses his forehead. they share a mutual silence for a moment to catch their breathing. by the time he rolls off of her and onto his back, he’s sticky. their hands find each other in the middle, lacing together in solace.

reality settles.

“I should...probably get going.”

“y - yeah. I don’t want you getting into trouble.”

he doesn’t have to look at her to know he’s upset her. she’s got that adorable little pout on her face right now, he’s calling it.

.

.

.

 _ah,_ he’s not disappointed.

“why are you looking at me like that?”

“nothing.” he goes to steal another kiss. or two. hm... _make that three_. “you’re so... _adorable_.”

the pout intensifies after his kisses, but the frown lines disappear. “no, I’m not. I’m deadly.”

“yes, you are.” he gets her forehead this time. “and...rather adorable.” swings his legs over to get out of bed. he dodges the pillow chucked at him. _“what?”_ through laughter.

she sighs and pushes herself up into a sitting position, folding her arms over her naked breasts. “you can’t be calling me that.”

“why not?”

“‘cause hange won’t let me back on the field.”

 _“sina, maria, and rose,_ you and mikasa are gonna give me greys. you’ll be back on expeditions in no time -”

“I can still be of use! you know that.” she huffs. there goes that pout again. she talks in pout when she’s upset. it’s hard not to kiss her sometimes. “I just... _hate_ sitting around and doing nothing while you guys fight. I feel so alone.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. but that’s just the way it has to be for now.” zipping up his fly, he searches the heap of clothing for his button down. when he finds it, she pivots with her legs spread to trap him between them, holding him still. “sasha…” he sighs. “you even said so yourself - don’t do anything too strenuous on your body and you’ll be -”

“I get it.” she absentmindedly begins buttoning up his shirt, starting from the hem. gaze downcast. _“back to normal in no time_. be patient, sasha. _know your place,_ sasha.”

“hey.” he makes a fist, coaxing her chin up gently with a knuckle. “angel? who’s talking to you like that?”

“me.”

he wrinkles his nose. “be kinder to yourself, then.”

“easier said than done when you’re basically handicapped in the eyes of your superiors.”

“stop that.” he squints. “don’t make me call you _adorable_ again.”

she squints back, tilting her chin higher in defiance. “ooh. I’m _shaking_.”

leaning down, suggestively. “I make you tremble, don’t I?”

she pushes at his chest, cheeks pink. _“go away_!”

chuckling behind his hand, yet he gazes at her as if she is the reason the sun comes up every morning. “how about I come get you tomorrow?”

the famous pout returns. “fine.”

“can I kiss you goodnight?”

funny how he’s asking such an innocent question like he _hasn’t_ been kissing her all night. like he _wasn’t_ just inside her five minutes ago.

but she can’t help but retort with a softer, “look who’s the adorable one now?” and his lips on hers is the last thing she feels before the candle by her bed finally goes out.


End file.
